The present invention relates to a shielded-conductor cable fixing construction in which an insulated electric wire is covered with a tubular braided conductor and an open end portion of the braided conductor is fitted on a shield shell in such a manner as to expand an inside diameter of the braided conductor at the open end portion so that the braided conductor is connected to the shield shell.
Some fixing constructions for shielded-conductor cables have been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). FIGS. 5 and 6 are both perspective views showing an equipment shield connector disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, in an equipment shield connector 30, a shielding member 31 encloses a plurality of electric wires (not shown) altogether therein and is fixed to a shield shell 32 at a terminal portion thereof so as to be connected to a shield case (not shown) via the shield shell 32. The terminal portion of the shielding member 31 is held between an inner tubular portion 33a of an inner shell 33 of the shield shell 32 and an outer tubular portion 34a of an outer shell 34 thereof and between a flange 33b of the inner shell 33 and a flange portion 34b of the outer shell 34 to thereby be fixed to the shield shell 32.
In addition, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, there is a shielded-conductor cable fixing construction, as an fixing construction for a shielded-contactor cable 40, in which a tubular braided conductor 41 which covers a plurality of insulated electric wires (not shown) of the shielded-conductor cable 40 is fitted on a ring 42a of a shield shell 42 in such a manner as to expand an inside diameter of an open end portion 41a of the tubular braided conductor 41 so that the braided conductor is connected to the shield shell 42. The shield shell 42 is coupled and connected to a shield case (not shown), so that the braided conductor 41 is grounded to the shield case. Patent Document 1:JP-A-2002-329557 (page 5, FIGS. 5 and 8)
In the related equipment shield connector 30 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, in the event that interstices of the shielding member 31 are rough, there are made many gaps in the terminal portion of the shielding member 31, whereby a high shielding performance cannot be obtained. In addition, since the friction between the terminal portion of the shielding member 31 and the shield shell 32 becomes small, the fixing force of the shielding member 31 to the shield shell 32 becomes weak, leading to a problem that the shielding member 31 easily comes off the shield shell 32.
In addition, also in the related fixing construction for a shielded-conductor cable 40 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, interstices of the braided conductor 41 at the open end portion 41a become rough as the inside diameter of the braided conductor 41 expands in association with the fitting on the ring 42a of the shield shell 42. Due to this, as with the related equipment shield connector 30 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, not only the high shielding performance cannot be obtained but also the fixing force of the braided conductor 41 to the shield shell 42 becomes weak, leading to a problem that the braided conductor 41 easily comes off the shield shell 42.
Furthermore, in the case of either the related equipment shield connector 30 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 or the related fixing construction of a shielded-conductor cable 40 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, in the event that the interstices of the terminal portion of the shielding member 31 or the open end portion 41a of the braided conductor 41 are formed so as to be dense even in such a state that the inside diameter is expanded as shown in FIG. 7, the aforesaid problems can be solved.
In order to have dense interstices at the terminal portion of the shielding member or the open end portion of the braided conductor, however, there has been a problem that tremendous amounts of costs and time are needed to produce shielding members or braided conductors.
In addition, a sharply pointed distal end portion of the shielding member 31 or the braided conductor 41 protrudes outwards at the terminal portion of the shielding member 31 or the open end portion of the braided conductor 41 in such a state that the terminal portion of the shielding member 31 or the open end portion 41a of the braided conductor 41 is fitted on the shield shell 32 or the shield shell 42. Due to this, a post-treatment such as of cutting the sharply pointed distal end portion of the shielding member 31 or the braided conductor 41 becomes necessary, leading to a problem that the production costs are increased.